


【Neil / The Protagonist】Two-Man Team

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「你表現得很好，尼爾。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Two-Man Team

「你表現得很好，尼爾。」男人在看過提交上來的簡報後開口，目光仍舊停留在紙本上，「你可以離開了。」

青年原本的期待在聽到離開二字瞬間冷卻，這和他回來前所設想的情況相差十萬八千里，他盯著埋首在文件堆裡的男人，抿起嘴唇，擺在腿側的雙手為了壓抑情緒而握緊。

男人察覺尼爾仍釘在原地，他抬起視線。

「還有什麼事要報告嗎？」他問。

「我很久沒回來了。」難道你一點都沒有思念我嗎？

尼爾說，把後半段吞了回去，「──長官。」結尾的敬稱被加重強調。

男人就著他的話思考了幾秒，沒有給予任何反應，青年想著也許他該把話說得更直白一些：「這代表我們很久沒見了。」尼爾欲言又止。

「嗯，的確是。」他認同，金髮青年開啟的談話就這麼被斷在這句平淡又簡短的回答。尼爾更加哭喪著臉，眼神落寞地移開表達無聲的抗議。

男人看著他垂下的肩膀和滿臉的委屈，一瞬間明白對方話中想表達的意涵，他用手指遮住自己的半張臉，為了不讓表情太過明顯，猶豫著該如何重新接上話題。幾秒鐘的沉默讓桌上的永動儀像是轉了一世紀。

直到年長那一方終於找回語言。

「。爾尼，你念想不刻一有沒我」他說得很輕，要不是尼爾總專注在男人的聲音，幾乎一恍神就會錯過。

尼爾抬起頭，困惑佔據他的理解，他看向男人。

「抱歉，長官，我的逆轉語還沒有學得很好，您剛剛說了什麼？」他不確定是不是自己過度臆測，但從中聽見的幾個關鍵字讓他忍不住想進一步確認。面對他的提問，男人只是轉過那張大椅別過臉，青年能看見他黝黑的耳廓迅速染上不明顯的紅。

「沒什麼，你該回崗位上了。」他將自己投回工作，食指側抵在唇上佯裝思考來迴避尼爾那雙探求解釋的眼睛。

尼爾關上門，茫然地呆愣在門口。

剛剛他的意思是──

尼爾捂住嘴，後知後覺地通紅整張臉。

那天拿著公文經過的艾佛斯，看見一個彷彿在慶祝世界盃贏球的瘋狂足球迷，在他們的長官門外鬼吼鬼叫。而他也沒逃掉被對方逮個正著的命運，在一連串摟抱和耳膜攻擊後，他推開門，向男人要求請半天的工傷假。

－

「我們見過面嗎？」男人被他盯地有些不自在，喝下對方為他點的飲料試圖擺脫尷尬。

「怎麼突然想這麼問？」尼爾似笑非笑，他跟著對方也喝了手中的伏特加通寧，把目光移到杯中的檸檬片，輕微晃動透明的液體。

「我不知道。」也許是因為你一直看著我，像是有話想說？

男人憋著心中所想，不怎麼痛快地悶聲。

尼爾斜著視線偷窺到男人的思緒，嘴角揚成一道弧線，他彎起眼。

「。你念想不刻一有沒我」他說得像當初聽到這句話時一樣地輕。

「你說了什麼？」

「沒什麼。」尼爾低頭，把笑意全藏在酒杯後。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 他們的關係就是一個又一個的回文，  
> 永遠不知道這份愛究竟是誰先開始。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：James TW - You & Me
> 
> I wish you could see yourself through my eyes  
> I always forget that you can't read my mind  
> As long as I got you and me  
> Moving through this world as a two-man team  
> Stories on the tip of our tongues  
> Remembering when we fell in love
> 
> 大家都該聽聽這首歌，  
> 簡直是年輕尼爾唱到長大（？）給主角的情歌


End file.
